leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
VPBE
*Snowdown 2015 *Team Builder Draft *Mysterious Quotes |Latest = November 24, 2015 |Release = |Related = * PBE Community Forum |Prev = V5.23 |Next = Unreleased Content }} Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, cosmetics and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE, relative to the live server. These changes are all highly tentative and are all subject to change, or may even be scrapped. Please do not replicate this information elsewhere on the site. A change that has been scrapped will be stricken through, while changes that have been temporarily reverted will be moved to the inactive changes. Reasons content might be reverted includes bugs or end-of-cycle patch preparation. New Cosmetics in the Store The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) The following Chroma packs have been added to the store for : * (N/A, N/A and N/A) Snowdown 2015 (Legacy Content) :The following is all Legacy content and will retire from the store after the Snowdown event. The following Champions skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) The following Summoner icons have been added to the store: File:ProfileIcon979.jpg|Icy Minion ( or ) File:ProfileIcon980.jpg|Bundled Minion ( ) The following Summoner icons are only available as gifts for , which also grants the recipient a one-win IP boost: File:ProfileIcon981.jpg|Evil Snowman File:ProfileIcon982.jpg|Penguin Toss File:ProfileIcon983.jpg|Frost Shard Penguin File:ProfileIcon984.jpg|Frozen Penguin The following Ward Skins have been added to the store: Penguin Skier Ward|Penguin Skier Ward ( ) ;Sales *Some Legacy skins will be going on sale starting November 30th. *Bonus RP from RP purchases will be doubled from November 29th to December 7th. *From December 23rd until Snowdown ends, purchasing a Legendary Skin will unlock a free Mystery Box. Legendary Skins unlocked from a Mystery Box will earn you another Mystery Box... and so on. ;Other *Minions have donned their winter outfits! *Legend of the Poro King is back! **This includes the Shadow Isles, Gentleman, Dragon, Battlecast and Astronaut Poro Icons, which will be available for . PVP.net Team Builder Draft :This will not be shipping in 5.22. ;Distribution * After a trial on the PBE, there will be a Live Beta on selected regions (including NA) replacing Normal Draft. * If all goes well, distribution to other servers will continue including Ranked Draft. * In the future there are plans for Team Builder to replace Blind queues, as well, which follow the below steps except the provision picks are the actual picks and the game locks in. How the game will address pre-level-10 non-jungler games remains to be addressed. Champion Select - Assemble.jpg|Assemble Your Team - Invite friends or queue up on your own. Each player must select two positions from a selection of , , , , and , or may select exclusively. Once everyone is selected - the host can hit Queue Up. Champion Select - Finding Match.jpg|You are now in Match Making. Champion Select - Match Found.jpg|Ready to play? You are matched with allied players that complete your team based on your preferences, with an attempt to accommodate all primary preferences. Unlike Team Builder, duos/trios can be matched with duos/trios. Champion Select - Assigned Positions.jpg|You are informed of the position the system has assigned you, based on your preferences. Champion Select - Provisional Picks.jpg|In a Blind Pick, each of you must now choose a provisional champion. While there is no formal swapping system, you can use this time to discuss your picks and potentially trade positions. The team you're on is represented in the map. 35 seconds Champion Select - Ban Phase (Choosing).jpg|The Third, Fourth and Fifth Summoner of each team now take turns banning. Bans now require confirmation and failing to ban will result in a dodge. 40 seconds each Champion Select - Ban Phase (Observing).jpg|Banning from the observer's perspective. Champion Select - Pick Phase (Choosing).jpg|Choose your champion. You are still encouraged to grab priority champions for your allies - trading champions is still a feature. 40 seconds each Champion Select - Pick Phase (Observing).jpg|Picking from an observer's perspective. The arrow beneath this option will open-up Skin Selection. Champion Select - Skin Selection.jpg|Skin selection. Champion Select - Finalize.jpg|Use this time to make any adjustments or trade champions. The arrow beneath this option will open-up Skin Selection. 40 seconds ;Less Obvious Changes *Your team must consist of one of each , , , and , compared to Team Builder where the Captain chooses how he wants his team. The support is not strictly assigned a lane and the positions are not class-restricted - i.e. bot only refers to the person who wants to kill minions/earn gold in bot lane. *Failing to ban will also incur a dodge penalty. *Failing to pick a provisional champion will NOT incur a dodge penalty. *Champion select quotes are now heard by all players - but only when the selection is locked in. *While each team still gets two picks per phase (except first and last), picking is now done one summoner at a time. Each player gets 40 seconds. ;Splash Art * "Centered" versions of every Splash Art have been added and are used as part of the new champion select interface. ** The centered version of seems to be based on a new splash Art, not his live Splash Art. ** Some outdated centered Splash Arts (for , and some others) and centered Splash Arts from Chinese server are found. Mysterious Announcer *The following "Announcer" lines have been added to the client, in the same style as the Ancient Ascendant: **"I'm running out of heroes." **"I wish they'd give up trying to stop me, but I can understand their position." **"Well, that wasn't the hero." **"They try to knock me down, but I have a low center of gravity." **"I got lucky. You'll get me next time." **"Annnddd, my search continues." The speaker is . The map/game mode the announcements are connected to are currently unknown. League of Legends Champions ; * **Chill duration reduced to 2 seconds from 3. * **Chill duration reduced to 1 second from 2. **Tether radius reduced to 1000 from 1200. ; * **Meep base recharge timer reduced to 8 seconds from 10. * **Base AP ratio increased to 30% from 20%. **Maximum AP ratio increased to 60% AP from 45%. ; * **Mana cost increased to from . ; * **Damage adjusted to % from %. * **Bonus damage reduced to % from 5% at all ranks. ; *Stats **Base health reduced to 580 from 599. **Health growth reduced to 90 from 95. * ** Ignores unit collision. * ** Ignores unit collision while active. ; * **Tooltip correction: AP ratio is 15% not 30%. ; * **Damage increased to from . ; *General **Title changed to the from the . **Complete visual upgrade across all skins: , , , , , and . ***New voice over. ***New artwork for all skins. **Complete gameplay rework. ***New ability icons. * (Innate) ** Every seconds, Poppy's next basic attack gains 400 range (525 total range), hurling her Buckler at her target dealing level}} bonus magic damage. The Buckler ricochets off the target to land on the floor nearby and can be picked up within the next 5 seconds, granting Poppy a shield for seconds. Enemies can step on the Buckler to destroy it. If Iron Ambassador kills the target, the Buckler will ricochet directly to Poppy instead of falling to the ground. * (Q) ** Poppy slams the ground, dealing physical damage and cracking the ground, slowing enemies in the area by %. After 1 second, the ground erupts dealing the same damage again. Hammer Shock deals only 80% damage to minions. **Cooldown: **Cost: mana * (W) ** Poppy's total and are increased by 12%, increased to 24% while below . ** Poppy gains % bonus movement speed and creates an perimeter around herself for the next 2.5 seconds. Enemies who attempt to dash into or within the area and take magic damage. **Cooldown: **Cost: 50 mana * (E) **Damage type changed to physical from magical. **Charge damage changed to from . **Impact damage changed to from . **Stun duration increased to seconds from at all ranks. **Cost flattened to 70 mana from . * ® ** Poppy begins charging, increasing the smash range and knockback distance of Keeper's Verdict over the next ~2 seconds. Poppy is slowed by 15% while charging. After 4 seconds, Keeper's Verdict is cancelled and the cooldown is refunded by 75%. ** Poppy smashes the ground, sending out a fissure in the target direction that deals physical damage to every non-champion it passes through. When the fissure collides with an enemy champion, a massive hammer erupts from the ground, dealing the same physical damage to all enemies in a tiny area and all enemy champions hit an enormous distance towards their Summoning Platform. Enemies are untargetable while they are being knocked away. **Cooldown: **Cost: 100 mana ; * **Collision radius reduced to 225 from 325. **Slow duration reduced to 2 seconds from 3. **Rammus will no longer path around units during Powerball - he will always path through them. ; *Stats **Health regeneration increased from . ; * **AD ratio increased to % from %. ; * **AD ratio reduced to % from %. * **AD ratio reduced to 40% from 100%. ; * **Range reduced to 800 from 950. * **Mana cost increased to from . * **No longer removes . ; * **Root duration reduced to seconds from 2 at all ranks. ; * **Damage reduced to from . * **Range changed to from 5500 at all ranks. ; * **Damage to structures increased to 200% from 150%. * **Epicenter damage increased to from . **Epicenter AP ratio increased to 110% from 90%. **Damage dealt to enemies outside the epicenter reduced to % of primary damage from 80%. This works out to be largely unchanged. ***AP ratio to enemy outside the epicenter increased to from 72%. Items ; *Health reduced to 500 from 600. ; *The bonus cooldown reduction no longer scales linearly with critical strike chance. *Critical strike chance threshold increased to 30% from 20%. Cooldown reduction cap unchanged at 20%. ; *Area vision reduced to 500 from 900. Masteries ; * Base damage reduction increased to 3% from 2%. * Empowered reduction reduced to 6% from 8%. Doubled instead of quadrupled. ; * Damage per second changed to 2 from 2 . * Duration increased to 4 seconds from 3. ** Total damage increased to 8 from 6 . * from 3 .}} * from 3 .}} ; *Movement speed increased to 15 from 12. ; *Cooldown increased to 25 from 20. ; * Generating stacks versus non-champions. *Melee attacks now generate 2 stacks (up from 1). *Ability damage now generates 2 stacks (up from 1). *Stacks from ability damage now has a 2 second cooldown. *Stack time-out period increased to 6 seconds from 5. ; *Base armor penetration increased to from . *Armor penetration per level increased to from . ; *Health changed to from %. ; *Resists reduced to % from %. ; *Armor changed to 5-22 Armor based on level from a 15% increase. *Magic resist changed to 2.5-11 based on level from a 15% increase. Summoner's Rift ;Jungle * **Base health increased to 1450 from 1440. **Base armor reduced to 10 from 12. * **Base health reduced to 1300 from 1320. **Base armor increased to 10 from 9. Upcoming Changes :The following changes have been teased by Riot to be coming to the PBE in the upcoming cycle. ;Soon * **Alistar/Maokai-tier VU. **New Innate, Q and W - new abilities serve a similar purpose but in a more interesting way. **Largely unchanged E and R. * **Heal is staying and he won't be out-healed by Gangplank any more. **Still retains an element of stat buffing. The Preseason Continues ;Masteries * Overall happy with the new masteries, although there are some exceptions: ** turned out to be too strong on some champions. ** may be too strong on damage over time champions and too weak on others. ** Resolve in general might be too good at health stacking. ** There's some classes of champions that are too poorly served by the trees, so we'll look into fleshing out the trees about more (probably starting with an extra tier-1 cunning mastery - since the current options don't appeal to a lot of champions). ;Minion Blocking * Minions are feeling too large after our pathfinding changes - so we'll be doing some adjustments. Aside from that, the pathfinding changes seem to be working. ;Jungling * Buffs to and to improve the early clears. * Rift Herald is so far having all the positive effects we'd hoped for, but it's doing just a little bit too much damage to the poor tank - it was never intended that they should feel they have to recall after doing Rift Herald. ;Turrets * Too weak - gotcha. Increase their base health. We're also fixing a bug where turrets weren't gaining the armor/MR over time that we intended. ;Marksmen * is definitely too strong. * is definitely too weak early game. * and are looking a bit on the too-strong end of the spectrum. * A bug fix on should help out. * We're looking to shift focus back to utility from damage, although we're not sure whether we're happy with the changes currently on the PBE and they may not ship into 5.23. ;Assassins *Physical damage assassins seem to be in a rough spot after the removal of , but we're hoping to address this with small buffs to the champions in the mean time - with item changes maybe coming at a later date. Inactive Changes :The following changes have been disabled, but have not been scrapped and are pending future release. * General ** Riven now features a unique mechanic, which is displayed in her secondary resource bar - Edge. *** Riven starts at 0 and can have up to 100. Landing against an enemy champion generates 20 Edge, and she will lose her Edge if she has not gained any in the last 10 seconds at a rate of 10 per second. * ** Queuing empowered attacks - i.e. Runic Charge limit reduced to 1 from 3. ** Riven deals % increased damage for every point of Edge, up to 10% increase. * ** Bonus damage based on target's missing health. ** Deals 3% increased damage for every 1 Edge, up to 300% damage. Consumes all current '''Edge' on activation. Minimum and maximum values unchanged.'' ;;Items ; - ICEBOXED * + + ** Total cost changed to (combine cost ) * Now grants 250 health. * Ability power reduced to 40 from 70. * Magic resistance increased to 60 from 50. * Aura removed. * Every 2 seconds a pulse emanates dealing 40 (+ 2 champion level) magic damage to nearby enemies and reduces their Magic Resistance by 5% for 6 seconds, stacking up to 30%. ; - Iceboxed * Availability: Summoner's Rift * Cost: * Summons a mandrake that runs toward the target brush (1200 range) and burrows itself for 2 minutes. While running, the mandrake provides sight over a area and is vulnerable to attacks. While burrowed, the mandrake is invisible and loses its sight, but will ping whenever an enemy champions moves within 1000-range. The detection works against stealth champions and over terrain. Mandrake Wards are considered Stealth Wards and will count toward the Stealth Ward cap. ; - Iceboxed * While this item hasn't been seen since Preseason 2014: its icon was updated during Preseason 2015. ; * + + = * Armor penetration removed. * 6% of the physical damage you deal to a target is dealt again as true damage over the next 3 seconds. This damage stacks cumulatively. }} References Category:Patch notes Category:Update after new patch needed